


What A View

by Reebeewrites



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Astronomy, Family, Gen, Lunar Eclipse, Stars, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reebeewrites/pseuds/Reebeewrites
Summary: Flora steps out of her comfort zone to attend an Astronomy Society meeting at Gressenheller.Written as part of the Professor Layton Community Discord Server's Secret Santa!!





	What A View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spannaintheworks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spannaintheworks/gifts).



> This is my gift for [Hannah](https://incorrectsaltboyquotes.tumblr.com/) I hope you enjoy it, it was quite fun to work on!

She isn't sure why the poster caught her eye, but it sure did. Flora, who was on her way to the Professors office, stopped dead in her tracks. She took a step back to get a better view of the poster. “Gressenheller's astronomy society welcomes students to a free viewing of the upcoming lunar eclipse!” Below that were more details, specifics of the time and place. What fun that sounded like! Flora wasn’t a student though, and she wasn’t sure if she could attend. She made a mental note of the details of the event and decided she could think about it more later, it wasn’t for another week after all.

Flora couldn’t stop thinking about the upcoming eclipse, she’d never seen one before! She’d always been interested in astronomy but St. Mystere was also so foggy and gloomy you could never really see the stars. Living in London had given her a better view, but she had never had the opportunity to use a telescope. How bright would the stars be?

The Professor came home early that night, so she was still making dinner when he walked in. He said hello and she replied as he shuffled out of his cloak and outerwear. He sat down at the kitchen table pulling out some papers, perhaps tests to grade? It was clear the papers were important, so she didn’t want to interrupt.

She watched him carefully as she stirred the pasta. She wasn’t a student at Gressenheller, she was still in 6th form, so she needed a plan if she wanted to attend the school’s viewing. She could ask the Professor, surely he would be able to get her in, but would he want to take her? He’s been so busy with work lately, and he’s been quite sad without Luke around. She didn’t want to bother him. She looked up and saw him writing with a red pen. _Definitely_ marking tests. Maybe she could talk to him later, perhaps after supper. She turned around back to her pasta which was now boiling over. _Oops_.

 

* * *

 

It was a couple of days later before Flora next saw her friends. A chat with them left her conflicted. Of course they were all supportive, wishing she could convince her guardian, but none of them were available that night, so she would have to go alone. Alone in the sense that even if the Professor brought her, he wouldn’t stick around. He'd probably leave her to her own devices and she’d be stuck talking with students much older and more intimidating than herself. She would feel better and more confident with a friend by her side.

But that wouldn’t happen, and she still needed to ask the Professor to bring her. She felt embarrassed and immature, even if she went she would still be the youngest, no one else would need their dad to bring them. But she had to ask. She had to try because this eclipse would be stunning and who knows when the next one would come around. It was time to be brave.

 

* * *

 

 

They were sitting in the living room, the Professor was reading, and Flora was knitting and watching a show. Hershel looked up when she turned off the telly.

“Professor, could I speak with you?” Her voice wavered a little as the anxiety crept in.

“Why of course, Flora dear. Is something the matter?” He closed his book and sat it down next to him. His face looked deeply concerned- oh she hoped she hadn’t worried him.

“Oh no, it’s nothing of the sort, everything’s fine.” She saw his face relax a little. “I just had a small request.”

“Well, you know I’d love to do anything for you Flora, so long as it’s within my means and not harmful to anyone.” His genuine smile helped easy her out of her own discomfort. Maybe there was no need to be anxious talking to him.

“Well, the other day, when I went to bring you the paperwork you’d forgot to your office, I saw a poster in the hall for the astronomy society at Gressenheller. And, well, you know how I’ve been really hoping to see the lunar eclipse, well, they’re having a viewing and I was hoping you might be able to take me?”

“When is it darling?”

“This Friday, Professor.” She watched him, nervous to see his answer.

“Oh good it’s not a school night! Then yes, of course we can go. And I’m sure Professor Trebek, who teaches astrophysics will be there. It would be nice to catch up with her and I can introduce you.” He said before adding, “I’m sure you'll love her!”

Flora was filled with such a bubbling excitement that she couldn’t control herself. She got up from the sofa and threw herself at the Professor, wrapping him up in a tight hug.

“Oh thank you, Professor, this means so much to me!” She felt his arms reach out and hug back.

“Oh course, love, you’re more than welcome.”

 

* * *

 

 

Friday came faster than she could have ever hoped. Before she knew it, her and the Professor were hopping in the car and on their way. They got there a bit early but there were other students and faculty around. Hershel excused himself to talk with some colleagues briefly, but not without first encouraging Flora to go talk around.

She looked around at all the people. Almost everyone was paired off into little groups, already mingling about. She was trying to figure out which group she wanted to approach when she noticed a woman had come to stand next to her.

“Hello! I haven’t seen you at one of our meets before, what’s your name?” The woman smiled cheerfully and extended her hand out. Flora shook it.

“Flora Reinhold, Nice to meet you, uhhh…” Oh no what was her name. The woman only laughed.

“It’s Susan. Hi Flora. Are you interested in astronomy or are you just here for the eclipse?”

“Oh I love astronomy! It’s mostly just a hobby as opposed to a career option, but I’m still very interested!” Susan appeared to be thinking deeply.

“Why isn’t it a career option? If you can attain a career in a field you’re passionate about then they say you never work a day in your life.” Susan smiled like she was speaking from experience. “If you’d like, I am an advisor, I could help you change fields of study if you’d like. My apologies, what are you studying?”

Flora froze. That’s right, she wasn’t a student, and clearly Susan thought she was. Susan the advisor and Professor. Oh no, she was lying wasn’t she? Thankfully before she could say anything she was interrupted.

“Hello Professor Trebek, I see you’ve met my daughter, Flora!” It’s was Hershel who had suddenly joined their group. Susan was Professor Trebek?

“Please, Professor Layton, the students call me Susan, surely you could too?” Hershel blushed a little.

“My apologies Susan.” It was then that Professor Trebek, sorry, Susan, turned to face Flora.

“My goodness Flora, I didn’t realize you were Hershel Layton's daughter! I can understand why you might want to keep that secret though, your dad _is_ somewhat of a celebrity around here.” She winked.

“Sorry ladies did I interrupt your conversation?” Hershel was polite as ever.

“I was just asking Flora here about perhaps pursuing a career in the astronomical field. I was just asking her what what her current field was.”

“Ah,” Hershel said, stepping closer to his girl. “Flora here isn’t a student yet, but she asked to accompany me to this meet.” Susan looked at the two of them with a wide smile.

“Well then, perhaps you may still choose astronomy. I’d love to get to teach and work with you some day.” Flora felt her face warm but pushed out a small ‘thank you’ anyway.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else there was a loud screech in the air. The trio turned towards the horrid sound to see a small man in large glasses holding a mic.

“Sorry about that folks!” He said while adjusting himself. “I just wanted to let everyone know we’ll be heading up to the roof in a minute. Thanks!” They we’re going to get to go on the roof?!

 

* * *

 

 

After a particularly nerve wracking walk up a long ladder, they found themselves on top of Gressenheller. There the astronomy society had set up several telescopes. Flora's eyes widened in excitement.

“There isn’t enough for everyone,” said the man from earlier, “so please get into groups and please share!”

Flora, Hershel, and Susan gathered around one of the telescopes. Susan peered through first before making some adjustments and turning some dials.

“There,” she whispered, “you should get a better view now.” Flora smiled and felt Hershel place a hand on her back.

They waited for another few moments before Flora couldn't control herself anymore. She held the telescope with the gentlest most delicate of holds and carefully put her eye up to the lens.

Wow. The stars were brighter than anything else she’d ever seen. It’s hard to imagine our sun is also a star. They twinkled, almost calling her name. And then there was the moon. Oh the moon, bright and shining, eclipsed with the sun in a moment few would get to enjoy quite as closely as she was currently. When would the next eclipse come, would she be in university, would she be a member of the astronomy society? What would she be studying? The view took her breath away, the clarity from the telescope allowing her to see every curve of the moon in high definition. Simply stunning. Funny how we see the moon and stars almost every day, but how much do we appreciate it? Not nearly enough, she thought.

Oh boy, how long had she been starring. As gorgeous as it was, she had to step back, take a breath. She gestured to the Professor to allow him the chance to see the beauty. It wasn’t until then that she realized Professor Trebek was grinning down at her.

“How did you like it?” She asked.

“Oh Professor it’s absolutely stunning, I could never imagine it would be this wonderful!” Trebek smiled back. “It’s just positively breathtaking, to think this is always around us and we just never see it.” Flora looked back up at the sky, and Hershel backed off from the telescope.

“I must agree with Flora here.” He said. “It sure is a sight, isn’t it?” He looked up to the sky as well, trying to take it all in.

“Flora,” Susan said softly, “I don’t know what you intended to study, but I sure hope you consider all that the sky has to offer. You can come meet with me later if you’d like, watch what I do and see if any of my research might interest you. We could always use more brilliant female scientists, you know.” She looked back at the young girl. “Someone who reacted the way you just did… well that’s the kind of passion I’d like to have on my team. I do hope you consider.”

Flora nodded. “Yes of course, I’d love to visit your office or lab, thank you so much for the opportunity Professor Trebek.”

“Only if you call me Susan, though. Please, Professor makes me feel far too important.” She laughed, earning a chuckle from Flora as well.

“Sure Susan, thank you.”

 

* * *

 

As soon as Flora was back into the car with the Professor he immediately turned to look at her.

“And was that everything you hoped it would be?”

“Yes Professor it was amazing, so much better than I could have ever imagined.” Hershel started the car and patted her knee.

“I’m so glad you liked it. And,” he added, “it was nice to talk with some colleagues I haven’t seen In a while. The car zoomed down the street and Flora leaned her head against the window, looking up at the sky.

“I’m glad you had a good time too.” She said, as they pulled back into their driveway. “I think I might take up Prof- Susan's offer to shadow her, if you don’t mind that is.”

Turning off the car, Layton leaned over. “Of course darling, I love seeing you this happy.” He places a light kiss on her forehead and she let out a yawn. He laughed. “It’s been a big day, Flora, and it’s quite late, let's get to bed.”

She nodded and followed him in. With a quick goodnight, they split ways and headed to their respective rooms. After changing she quickly crawled into bed. She slipped into a deep sleep in record time, with dreams of the stars shining above. What a day it had been indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I was told you like Flora and space so I tried my best! Also I didn't include your ocs because I wasn't comfortable writing characters I don't know, but I hoped the small mention of her friends would be a nice nod to your [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697846/chapters/33964086).  
> Also in case it wasn’t clear I have such a soft spot for Hershel giving calling his kids by cute affectionate names, god I love this family.


End file.
